Twisted
by Desertfox13
Summary: Beck wants to control her, Tori wants to save her. Jade just wants someone she can count on. When no one is who you thought they were, how can you know who to trust? Bade for plot, Jori endgame. If you like Beck, forewarning, he's awful in this. I own nothing.


Beck Oliver was a lot of things. Good-looking, popular, smart, a good actor, but most of all, he was a good liar. It went along with his acting skills, but there was a skill to reading someone and learning just how to manipulate them. And there was nobody he could manipulate like his girlfriend Jade.

They'd been going out for two years, though when he'd first met her at the beginning of eighth-grade he had no interest in her. She'd been shy, skinny, and kind of quiet. She didn't have many friends, mostly just Cat. So he'd ignored her, for the most part as his eye had been on Miranda Ferrera. She was dark haired, with piercing green eyes, not something he'd expected with her obviously Latin heritage, and while her tits were small her hips were deliciously rounded and her ass was firm. He knew that from his experiences of dry humping her while fingering her from behind.

About halfway through the year though, something changed with Jade. A few things, actually. The first being her attitude. Where she'd been kind of shy, her personality became aggressive, where she'd been quiet, she grew monstrously loud, and where she'd been skinny, she suddenly was filled with all the right curves. In a matter of months her, barely there A-cups had morphed into fuckable D's; previously slim, boyish hips were now fuller with a pert, round ass Beck was nearly desperate to get his hands on. He wasn't the only boy at school who'd noticed the changes either. Andre had been the first to ask her out, and had been turned down loudly and with a remarkably colorful string of descriptors that landed Jade in detention for a week. The other boys that tried had even less success. After seeing this, Beck decided a different approach was needed. So while he continued with Miranda, he began formulating hs plan to ger Jade as well.

His first step was to volunteer to work on a project with her. He'd kept things casual so she'd stay comfortable. While the project was going, he would occasionally sit with her and Cat at lunch. He'd talk mostly to the red head, while sometimes throwing a question Jade's way. He'd noticed her love of horror movies so he'd used that to get her to open up a bit more. His second step was to offer friendship. This was particularly easy when she'd shown up at his RV to work but was unable to concentrate as she was agitated. He'd grabbed a soda for her, and sat across from her, keeping his body angled so she knew she had his attention but wouldn't feel pressured to talk. She had no idea he was treating her like a wild animal being coaxed into a cage. She confessed her anger at her father's affair with his much younger secretary, her mother's preoccupation with work in order to forget about her failed marriage, and her mistrust of people because of her home-life. Beck had just sat and listened, well not listened really. More like acted as though he was listening while he fantasized about tit fucking her. A few more sessions like this even after the project was finished and he'd cemented himself as her friend.

They hung out together with Cat to make Jade feel safe, and Andre and Robbie tagging along so Beck could use them as a way to distract Cat. Robbie in particular since Jade didn't know how to respond to him and his puppet and therefore mostly avoided him, and also because of his massive crush on Cat. With the extra people, Jade often found herself seated next to Beck where she grew to feel most comfortable. A few more weeks and Beck found himself with an invitation to hang out with Jade at her house. He'd arrived to hear Jade arguing with her mom about getting her nose pierced. Her mother was adamantly against it, flat out forbidding her from getting it done. Jade had blown up further and stormed out of the house, past Beck on the porch and began striding down the street. Beck had dodged Jade's mom's eye so she wouldn't know he was there. He'd been given the perfect opening to the last step to getting Jade to trust him. Catching up to the angry girl, he'd steered her towards the house of a friend of his. Said friend had a newly acquired piercing gun and was looking for people to practice on. In helping her to rebel against her mother, Beck was something of a hero in Jade's eyes. Once the shiny jewelry adorned, not just her nostirl but her eyebrow as well, she'd excitedly thrown her arms around him kissing him on the cheek.

He'd walked her back home and she'd hesitantly reached for his hand. He'd grinned to himself at how well this was working and she'd taken as something else entirely. Dropping her off, he'd returned home to find Miranda waiting for him. He spent the rest of the afternoon fucking her while he thought about his next move with Jade. After he and Miranda were done, he laid on his bed thinking about why he was putting so much effort into getting in one girl's pants, especially when he was getting laid fairly regularly. He had decided it was partially for the challenge of getting someone like Jade to trust him and partially because he knew once he had her trust, he could keep her on a leash and still do basically anything he wanted because she'd be too afraid of losing him. Sure she might fight a bit, but her abandonment and daddy issues were too strong to keep her away for long once she felt wanted.

Two days later Jade asked him to hang out again, this time her mother wasn't home and he'd put his arm around her while they watched a movie. Midway through, she'd turned to him, her eyes uncertain but her lips set in a firm line. He'd looked over at her and as soon as he was facing her, she'd leaned in and kissed him. Beck could tell he was Jade's first kiss as she was unpracticed. But he'd held back his true desires and gently coaxed her into a lengthy makeout session before he left for the night.

The next day at school she'd pulled him into the janitor's closet between classes and he could tell she had remembered the subtle guidance he'd shown her the night before. His hands stayed mostly on her waist, but he'd let one drift down to just above her ass and she'd shifted against him with a low groan. Later that day, Beck was paired up with Lucy Mathers for a Science project. Jade heard about this and apparently thinking about how things had gone for them when they'd been paired up for a project, dragged him into yet another makeout session int he closet, this time with more fevered kisses while frantic hands wound in his hair. Beck and pulled her closer, pinning her to the door with his hips before the bell rang for their final period and he left for his last class.

Unexpectedly Jade showed up at his RV as Miranda was leaving and Beck was tucking himself back into his jeans. Miranda glanced pityingly at Jade as she wiped the corner of her mouth and headed up the block. Jade had stormed in and questioned him fiercely. Beck stood silently until she was done and while he gently held her cheek convinced her she hadn't seen what she thought she did. He'd implied that her lack of trust could be an issue and she had hurriedly kissed him with muttered apologies against his lips. His hands moved to grab her ass and while she tensed slightly, she must have thought about it and decided the best way to keep him from roaming was to give him what he wanted. So she made no protest when he laid down on the bed with her on top and used his grip on her ass to guide her hips against him until he gave a short, sharp grunt and stiffened against her while his hips gave a few quick jerks before he stilled.

A month in and Miranda moved away, and the pattern to Beck and Jade's relationship continued. He'd give her every reason in the world to mistrust him, and then use her own emotions to make her doubt what she knew and because she felt bad, she'd let him go a little further. For two years they kept that up, and he'd gotten her to do everything but actual sex. Beck saw it as a personal failure of his skills that he'd yet to bed her completely. Until Tori Vega showed up.

Jade's immediate and fervent jealousy over the new girl allowed Beck to employ, not only his techniques to manipulate Jade's emotions about him, but also keep her from making new friends. He'd play up Tori's attributes in casual conversation to keep Jade's mistrust of Tori burning, both so Jade would refuse to get to know the girl and so he could keep coming off as the poor doting boyfriend with the crazy girlfriend. This, along with Jade's prickly attitude, usually kept others from wanting to get too close to Jade. What he hadn't counted on though was Tori's continued efforts to befriend Jade. He knew if she got too close, she might see things as they were and warn Jade about what was going on. So Beck continued his own efforts to undermine the attempts at friendship and keep playing Jade.

Things finally went his way after Jade thought he was hooking up with a cheerleader. After their inevitable fight and make up/makeout session, Beck had taken a chance at bringing up Tori. While he knew things weren't as icy between the two girls as they'd been before, he also knew that it would be an unwelcomed topic given recent events. Listening to her boyfriend extoll the virtues of another girl while Jade lay topless next to him and pushed Jade further than she'd ever gone. Much like when she first kissed him, her blue-green eyes were vulnerable and uncertain. Still she'd undressed completely and pulled him on top of her. Before he pushed into her he'd seen her eyes widen with fear and anxiety. He froze a moment when he realized that this had the unforeseen effect of turning him on more than anything else and he took her wildly. Her muffled cries of pain excited him further and at the sound of her choked off sob and the feel of tears on his neck, he came harder than he ever had before.

When he pulled out of her he saw the blood on the sheets and on her legs. Knowing he was going to want this again, he slid his concerned boyfriend mask on and picked her up gently and carried her to the bathroom where he'd set her on the toilet before turning on the shower. Leaving her alone for a moment, he'd taken the sheets off the bed and put some blankets on instead. He heard her get in the shower and quickly got in with her. Making sure to hide his real emotions, he'd held her and washed the blood from her thighs. After about ten minutes he'd kissed her neck and boredly used his fingers to get her off. When her breathing evened out, they'd gotten out of the shower and dried off before climbing into bed. As she cuddled up to him she kissed him and while blushing told him that she loved him. She smiled when he lied and said it back.


End file.
